Bitterer Honig
by Superlovivargas
Summary: Ludwing sufrió un accidente en el pasado y le es imposible poner tan solo un pie en un avión. ¿Conocer a un"vago" puede cambiar algo?¿El amor hará que enfrente sus peores temores? Alemania x femMex Posible FrUk y más
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao~ ahora vengo con una pareja GerMex. Espero que les guste.**

 ***GerMex Hétero**

 ***Posiblemente haya parejas yaoi.**

 ***NO HABRA LEMON así que todas las que busquen lemon perdón pero aquí no habrá pero si no te importa eres bienvenida(o)** **Emoticono smile**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece sino México ya habría salido** **Emoticono frown**

-We-est~ Nunca es tarde para darle el sí a unas vacaciones en Cuba- le incitaba su hermano mayor desde el asiento trasero del auto.

-Bruder, no me hables mientras conduzco, estamos en una carretera publica- regano el menor rubio sin quitar la vista del camino.

-No me cambies el tema West. Estoy cansado de irme de vacaciones y jugar yo solo siempre, ¡ven conmigo! Imagínate el sol, la playa las...

-Bruder- le interrumpió el oji azul serio- En primer lugar: no vas de viaje ni a jugar. Nosotros somos encargados de una agencia de viajes y TU iras a Cuba con el único motivo de realizar una inspección y asegurarte de que el hotel que ofrecemos cumpla con las necesidades de nuestros...

-Si, si, si West ya lo sé trabajo, trabajo, trabajo- se quejo el alvino molesto por la actitud estricta de su hermano con el trabajo, ¿es que no se podía divertir?

-Pues si lo sabes ya tendrás en cuenta que solo es necesario uno de nosotros dos para hacer la inspección.

-¿Entonces por qué no vas tú West? No me digas que todavía no quieres viajar en avión por el accidente de cuando éramos niños.- el menor guardo silencio incomodo- West ya sabes que eso fue hace mucho y...

-Déjalo, Gilbert ahora mismo no quiero hablar de eso- le corto, el peli plata solo guardo silencio. Ludwing solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando hablaba TOTALMENTE en serio.

El resto del camino hacia el aeropuerto transcurrió en silencio, apenas llegaron a su destino ambos hermanos fueron recibidos por un grupo de empleados.

-Cuídate bruder- se despidió el menor de los hermanos con tono un poco tenso.

-Kesese~ no te preocupes West, te traeré un recuerdo de Cuba- le contesto su hermano mayor dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Después de despedirse se acerco a su amigo y se encaminaron al aeropuerto.

-¿Lo convenciste?- le pregunto un chico de acento español a el oji rojo alzando la voz a causa de el bullicio de las demás personas una vez que entraron al avión.

-No, aun sigue traumado por "eso"- le contesto el otro entregándole una de sus maletas para que las colocara en el compartimiento.

-Pero si tu lo superaste ¿por qué el todavía sigue así?- cuestiono el moreno confundido por la resistencia del menor de sus jefes mientras tomaba asiento.

-Entiende, aunque eso nos ocurrió hace mucho tiempo el era muy pequeño, es algo que hasta yo tarde anos en superar.- aclaro el alvino imitando al castaño.

-Bueno pero aun así no le iría mal un descanso del trabajo a tu hermano Gil.

-¿De qué hablas? Un descanso seria poco, lo que él necesita es una novia.- se burlo el pruso.

-¿Tu crees? Aunque pienso que siendo así de frio puede que le cueste trabajo.- opino su amigo sonriendo.

-No te preocupes Toño, falta muuucho para que West se enamore.

-Quien sabe, mientras nos vamos de viaje puede pasar cualquier cosa~- dijo en tono sonador el español.

-Kesese~ ya veremos.

-Ah, por fin silencio- suspiro el rubio recostándose en un sillón una vez que llego a su casa.

¿Por qué su hermano siempre lo presionaba a ir en avión? No era necesario que el volara para ir a hermosos lugares del mundo, podía ir en auto, obviamente tardaría mas en llegar a su destino y sumaba el gasto de gasolina pero era un buen precio a pagar con tal de no ir en un avión.

Un rugido de su estomago interrumpió sus pensamientos haciéndolo sonreír, no había nada mejor que un poco de Wurst cuando el clima estaba tan frio. Se dirigió al refrigerador dispuesto a preparar su comida favorita y vaya sorpresa, no había salchichas.

-Tendré que ir a comprar unas- pensó enojado con su hermano por vaciar siempre la nevera y no llenarla. Tomo su abrigo y salió de su casa.

Hacía mucho frio pero por fin logro llegar a la tienda y comprar sus preciadas salchichas, a excepción del precio del embutido todo lo demás iba bien. Se dirigía de regreso a su casa cuando vio a un chico tirado en el suelo y recostado en una pared, tenía aparentemente piel morena y rasgos extranjeros, probablemente uno de esos a los que no les había ido muy bien en su país y habían salido para conseguir más dinero.

-(Cof, Cof, Cof)- tosió el menor al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban con los del alemán. Eran unos hermosos ojos color miel que enseguida calentaron el cuerpo de Ludwing, algo en ellos le daba un tibio "buenos días". El chico no aparentaba ser mucho menor que el aunque no estaba seguro ya que este parecía no haber comido en días además de que no portaba ningún abrigo.

-Si lo dejo aquí puede que muera de hambre o por el frio- pensó el oji celeste dispuesto a ayudar al joven cuando recordó- la última vez que intente ayudar a un vago él se asusto y huyo.- esto lo hizo parar en seco sus pensamientos, definitivamente no le gustaba que huyeran de él.

Y en ese debate interno se encontraba cuando.

PLOM

El chico oji miel se había desmayado justo frente a sus narices, no sabía qué hacer, a nadie parecía importarle que un vago se hubiera desmayado, incluso podría jurar que lo ignoraban a propósito. Miro para todos lados buscando ayuda pero todos preferían continuar con su ruta, no meterse en problemas, seguir con su vida diaria y tranquila.

Suspiro resignado y tomo al menor para colocarlo sobre su espalda a la vez que cargaba con una de sus manos la bolsa de compras.

-Es bastante liviano- dijo para si mismo el de piel clara mientras cargaba sin problemas al "vago". Por alguna razón le era cómodo cargarlo e incluso se sentía cómodo gracias a la calidez que este emanaba a todo su cuerpo junto con un agradable olor a flores.- No te preocupes, yo te cuidare.

 **Y aquí mi primer GerMex. Este es el "PROLOGO" así que por favor díganme que piensan de él, recibo como siempre gustosa quejas, correcciones, reviews, tomatazos y lo que ustedes quieran lanzarme. Hasta el próximo cap. n.n**


	2. Siempre toca la puerta antes de entrar

**Ciao ya vengo con otro cap. (espero que salga más largo) y gracias por los reviews que me mandaron ya sé que la historia no es mucho por ahora pero espero que sigan leyendo hasta el final.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece**

El terciopelo de las sabanas le dio a su piel una sensación de estar en las nubes al mismo tiempo que la hacía despertar, intento incorporarse pero el mínimo esfuerzo le provocaba un sentimiento de agotamiento y un hormigueo insoportable, como si su cuerpo le rogara por unos "cinco minutos más".

- _Pero no puedo quedarme cinco minutos, tengo que irme-_ ¿a dónde? ni ella misma lo sabía, en realidad ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, solo tenía la sensación de que tenía que seguir corriendo. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente dándole imágenes borrosas de lo que parecía una habitación, sus orbes se dirigieron a la puerta al escuchar unos pasos avanzar por el pasillo. Poco a poco su vista se fue aclarando al momento que un chico de ojos más azules que el mismo cielo entraba al cuarto.

Ludwing cargaba una charola con comida y un cambio de ropa que deposito en una mesita junto a la cama en la que descansaba el "vago" que había recogido.

-Veo que ya desperta...- no le dio ni tiempo para hablar cuando el "chico" salto de la cama y se pego a la esquina más remota del cuarto, tomo una silla y la puso entre él y el alemán en forma de escudo mientras le gritaba algo en algún idioma que él no entendía- Calma yo solo vine a traerte algo de comer- le intentaba tranquilizar el rubio a pesar de que el moreno no comprendía lo que le decía. Daba un par de pasos al frente y el chico soltaba otro grito de amenaza, uno más y lo mismo se repetía.

Suspiro cansado de la situación, se maldijo a sí mismo por no tomar el curso de aprendizaje idiomas y por tener la estúpida idea de que no llegaría a toparse con un extranjero a pesar de trabajar en una **compañía de viajes** , pero bueno lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar un traductor.

- _Podría pedírselo a él...-_ quiso descartar la idea rápidamente agitando su cabeza, si él le daba miedo a aquel chico Francis seguro y lo hacía tirarse de un puente- _Pero es mi única opción-_ pensó rendido.

Tomo el cambio de ropa y lo deposito en la cama frente al moreno que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos como si lo estuviera examinando y luego abrió otra puerta dejando ver un limpio y elegante baño. La extranjera lo miro desconcertada hasta que comprendió que le estaba ofreciendo usar el baño, su expresión regreso a su estado desconfiado con ojos recelosos, esperó el siguiente movimiento del mayor pero lo único que hizo este fue salir de la habitación y dejarla sola.

-Uf- suspiro la mexicana soltando la silla-escudo y relajándose un poco. Miro el baño y luego su piel sucia y aruñada- Tal vez un baño no me venga mal.

Ludwing caminaba de un lado a otro esperando la llegada de su traductor, el solo pensaba ayudar a ese vago y luego mandarlo a un centro de atención pero él tenía algo que no podía dejarlo despegarse de é, apena vio sus ojos y algo en su cuerpo se retorció. El sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos haciéndolo prácticamente correr hacia la puerta y toparse con un rubio de cabellos un poco largos y recogidos en una elegante coleta.

- _Bonjour_ Ludy, me sorprendió un poco que me hayas llamado tu y no Gil.- le saludo el francés con su acostumbrado tono meloso.- Creo que ya hay alguien en la casa, ¿Gilvo no se había ido de viaje? ¿invitaste a alguna señorita _trabieso garçon?-_ le interrogo dándole unos codazos en el pecho al alemán, eso solo era él comienzo.

-No es eso. En la mañana me encontré con un vago en la calle y se desmayo así que lo traje a la casa, el problema es que me tiene miedo y no entiendo nada de lo que dice.- le explico el oji azul serio.

-Así que necesitabas un traductor, ¿no _bon ami_? Pues no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a seducir a cualquier mujer hasta llevarla a tu cama y...

-No es una mujer, es un chico.- le contradijo Ludwing subiendo las escaleras guiando a Francis hacia su "invitado".

\- Bueno, bueno, solo era una broma _ami,_ no te lo tomes tan en serio- le calmo el relajado galo siguiéndolo- aunque no importaría si es un chico o no.

-Déjalo sé que no se puede razonar contigo así que por favor limítate a ayudarme con la traducción, solo espero que no...

Entonces tres cosas sucedieron y enseñaron a Ludwing una gran lección. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la puerta sin tocar, lo segundo que pasó fue que se encontró, a sus vírgenes veinticuatro años de edad con una joven de tez morena cabellos castaños cortos y ojos miel semi-desnuda y con solo una toalla cubriendo las pocas áreas de su cuerpo que no alcanzaba a ver. Si, ese era "el vago" el cual él pensaba hace cinco segundos que era...un vago y ahora era nada más y nada menos que el motivo de su primer sonrojo sobrehumano.

Y por último, pero no menos impresionante fue el impacto de una silla contra su rostro y una mesa sobre su "traductor" que ya había manchado todo el pasillo de sangre procedente de una hemorragia nasal.

Si, Ludwing aprendió algo muy importante ese día: **Siempre, SIEMPRE toca la puerta antes de entrar.**

 **¿Qué tal? se que los capítulos están cortos pero espero que les gusten n.n Si vieron algún horror ortográfico por favor díganmelo, las criticas están bien recibidas.**

 **Dejen reviews y recibirán GerMex más rápido :)**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


	3. Vielen Dank

**Hola, aquí traigo otro cap. Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Los diálogos que están en negrita son los que usa Francis hablando en Español y María hablando en Alemán.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

-Ludy, _pettit_... despierta d una vez- le llamó una voz desde lo que parecía otro trozo de oscuridad más.- vamos _ami_ , no me digas que una simple silla voladora es suficiente para tirar a un tío fornido como tu- rio Francis ayudándole lentamente a sentarse. Poco a poco fue recobrando la consciencia mientras sentía un líquido tibio bajar por su frente.- aunque yo estoy acostumbrado a que me lancen cosas.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Ludwing a el Francés que le ponía una gaza en el lugar donde emanaba la sangre.

-Honhonhon, lo mismo quería preguntarte _pettit.-_ le contestó con tono meloso mientras subía y bajaba las cejas- si no querías que me metiera con tu dama solo tenías que decírmelo- el alemán lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué dama?

-...Pues la que acabamos de ver semi desnuda.- dijo sencillamente el oji violeta.

Entonces algo en la cabeza de Ludwing hizo "CLIK" y recordó. Recordó que se había encontrado con un vago mientras .iba de compras, que este se había desmayado y que, como consideraba que era malo simplemente dejarlo ahí, lo había llevado a su casa; llamó a Francis para que le hiciera de traductor y, cuando abrió (sin antes haber tocado) la puerta se había topado con una hermosa chica de cabellos castaño oscuro y ojos color oro derretido...y además, tal como le había dicho el galo, estaba semi desnuda.

El mismo furioso sonrojo coloreo su rostro mientras se cubría por la vergüenza. Por más que lo intentaba no podía sacarse de la cabeza la húmeda y morena piel, los grandes y brillantes ojos y el leve rosa de las mejillas avergonzadas de aquella joven.

-Ludy... Ludy...Ludy, no me digas que estas pensando en cosas pervertidas- ahí estaba el francés haciendo acto de presencia.

- _N-nein._

-Honhonhon, tartamudeaste.

\- Que no, _ein Dämon_.- suspiró, tratando de serenarse sin mucho éxito.- Por ahora tenemos que disculpárnos.

- _Droite,_ pero yo iré primero- el oji azul quiso detenerlo pero el francés ya había entrado a la habitación.

* * *

- _Bonsoir-_ saludó un hombre de cabellos rubios atados en una coleta- **perdón por lo de hace un momento**.- La chica que estaba escondida tras la cama ya vestida lo miró con ojos iluminados, había alguien que hablaba su idioma.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la morena con una voz firme ya de pie, cosa que sorprendió al mayor, ¿ella no estaba asustada hace un momento?

- **Oh pero que descortés soy** \- se disculpó- **Soy Francis Boneffoy, ¿cuál es el nombre de la bella señorita?-** dijo con su conocida galantería.

-¿Dónde estoy?- siguió la menor ignorando la etiqueta del otro que sólo suspiró.

- **Estás en la casa del chico al que le arrojaste la silla** \- contestó señalando la puerta en dirección del mencionado- **Te trajo aquí porque te desmayaste a media calle y ahora mismo está ahí afuera con la cabeza casi rota.** \- Francis miró enternecido cómo la chica fijaba a vista en el suelo, avergonzada de haber herido a quién la había ayudado. Aunque era culpa del otro por no haber tocado la puerta.

-Oye...¿hablas también el idioma de aquel chico?- hablo por fin la castaña alzando la vista de nuevo.

- **Por supuesto** \- dijo, ya tenía cuatro años viviendo en Alemania y hablando con Gilbert que decía tres palabras por segundo, se podía decir que era todo un profesional.

-Entonces...¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- **Te escucho**.

* * *

El alemán no podía estar más nervioso por dejar a aquella joven sola con Francis por tanto tiempo, hacía alrededor de una hora que el mayor había entrado ahí y no daban señales de vida aparte de unos débiles sonido que alcanzaba a escuchar dese el otro lado de la puerta. Quería entrar pero si lo hacía, ¿qué iba a hacer?, no hablaba el idioma y solo iba a estorbar.

- _De todas formas quiero entrar_ \- pensó Ludwing. Estaba demasiado preocupado por esa chica a la que acababa de conocer. Se sentía mal. Por fin entendía por qué la morena lo miraba con desconfianza, ¿quién no temería a un tipo con cara amenazante?, ¿quién estaría tranquilo al despertar en una casa totalmente ajena?.

Estaba en medio de esos pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Francis, ¿por qué tardaste tan...- se sorprendió al ver que quién salía del cuarto era la castaña, llevaba puesta la ropa que le había dejado. Le quedaba enorme. Hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era la extranjera.

- **D-discúlpame por habe-haberte lanzado una silla al- a la cabeza** \- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente y sorprendiéndolo una vez más al hablarle en alemán.

-No...no importa- contesto el rubio no muy seguro de que la chica lo entendería.- fue mi culpa por entrar tan bruscamente... Ah sí, me llamo Ludwing Beilchmit.- la menor no entendía mucho pero alcanzó a comprender que ese era el nombre del oji azul. Intentó recordar lo poco que había aprendido del francés en sus clases improvisadas.

- **Y-yo me llamo María.**

Ludwing estuvo a punto de suspirar, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre. Hera hermoso.

María observó cómo se formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del más alto y como sus ojos la miraban con lo que parecía ternura, sintió que podía confiar en el germánico y le devolvió el gesto. Seguido de esto, hizo algo que el mayor nunca se habría esperado.

Lo abrazó.

Fue rápido pero eso no evito que el calor de la muchacha se impregnara en su pecho y su corazón latiera como si hubiera corrido un maratón de montones de kilómetros.

- **Gracias** \- le dijo la americana fijando sus ojos color miel en los azul cielo de él. El alemán juró que su propio cuerpo se derretía con el dorado fundido de aquellas orbes.

-De nada

 **¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? Muchas gracias por sus reviews y folows T.T Perdón si los capítulos no son muy largos pero decidí que en este fic los haría así.**

 **La publicación es irregular así que no se quejen XD**

 **Recibo gustosa más reviews, críticas y tomatazos n.n**


	4. Pesadillas y recuerdos

**Hola, aquí traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste porque a mí me encantó escribirlo.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece O-O**

 **Flashback de Ludwing**

-Gilbert cariño, siéntate de una vez- ordenó la madre de largos cabellos dorados con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora no mamá, iré por un jugo para mí y mi asombroso hermanito.- respondió el niño albino de unos once años de edad.

- _Bruder,_ creo que es mejor que le hagamos caso- intervino el pequeño unos tres años menor que su hermano mientras dirigía pequeñas miradas nerviosas a su madre a medida que se alejaban.

Había sido su primer viaje al extranjero, no habían salido de Europa, pero eso no había quitado la emoción de haber pisado fuera del país e ir por primera vez en un avión. Ahora las vacaciones iban a terminar y regresaban a Alemania bien surtidos de recuerdos e innumerables fotografías sacadas a la fuerza por su madre, a la que retaban en ese momento con el fin de conseguir un par de jugos.

-No seas tonto West, mamá no decía eso en serio.- mintió el peli plata por décima vez.

-¿No?-cuestiono el rubio no muy convencido.

-Por supuesto que no, solo nos está probando...mira, ahí está la cabina, vamos a...

Apenas se estaban acercando a la perilla cuándo el avión se agitó de forma violenta, haciendo que ambos menores cayeran al suelo alfombrado. Los demás pasajeros comenzaron a murmurar confundidos mientras los otros se quejaban por el fuerte golpe del metal contra sus rostros, esto no duro mucho ya que aquella agitación dio inicio a lo que parecía un terremoto dentro de aquel transporte aéreo.

-West- le llamó el mayor con rostro alterado- levántate, tenemos que regresar AHORA.

Ambos niños se incorporaron con dificultad e intentaron dirigirse a sus asientos tan rápido como podían. Ludwing miró alarmado como las paredes metálicas del avión no paraban de moverse cada vez más rápido, a la par de los sollozos de la gente que poco a poco se transformaban en gritos de angustia y desesperación. En la mezcla de tales sonidos, solo pudo distinguir unas cuantas palabras que parecían ser del piloto de la nave:

"Tormenta..." "caída..." "aterrizaje forzado", no necesitaba ser un genio para entender lo que ocurría.

-¡Ludwing, Gilbert!- les llamo Arnold, su padre que había dejado su lugar para tomar al más pequeño en brazos y la mano del de ojos escarlata.- Ve con mamá Gil.- el chico corrió como pudo hasta su madre mientras el mayor hacía equilibrio para mantenerse de pie y avanzar a la vez que cargaba a su hijo.

Parecía que el clima solo se empeñaba en evitar que el padre llegara a su destino, fuera de las gruesas paredes metálicas aullaban furiosos los truenos que, paralelos con los rayos, hacían que a cada pasajero en ese avión le recorriera un escalofrío por su piel. El movimiento se hizo aún más escandaloso, obligando a ambos alemanes a caer indefensos.

-Tranquilo Lud, agárrate fuerte de mi.- ordenó Arnold sin dejar escapar ni un vestigio de temor, logrando así calmar al oji azul que obedeció y se aferró al adulto al momento que la colosal máquina se desplomaba con dirección al suelo.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Despertó.

Su respiración era agitada, como si hubiera corrido sin descanso por tres días. El sudor frío y pegajoso cubría enteramente su entidad, desde los pies hasta su cabeza, dónde se mezclaba con las abundantes lágrimas de la agonía contenida en aquel momento.

Una _pesadilla_ no era un término suficiente cruel para describir aquel sueño, _recuerdo_ probablemente era la definición más cercana.

- _Por lo menos las pesadillas no son reales-_ pensó el rubio, secándose la frente con el dorso de su brazo.

Contados habían sido los sobrevivientes de aquel trágico accidente, entre ellos un par de niños alemanes. El resultado: dos huérfanos sin familia a la cual acudir. Si había sido suerte que viviera, Ludwing no lo sabía. ¿Quién podría llamar suerte a pasarte siete años de tu vida acudiendo a un psicólogo y a medicinas para poder dormir tranquilo? Si había alguien que pensara que eso era suerte seguro era porque su vida estaba colmada de galletas y dulces.

Después de tomarse una ducha, salió de su habitación y comenzó a recorrer los silenciosos pasillos de su casa en una relativa paz. De un momento a otro aquella tranquilidad fue interrumpida por pequeños gruñidos provenientes de la habitación de su hermano. La misma donde dormía María.

Con sigilo acercó su oreja a la puerta, los pequeños gruñidos se fueron convirtiendo en sollozos y gritos inentendibles. El alemán, pensando que alguien había entrado a la casa y atacado a la morena; entró al cuarto sin importarle que la joven pudiera lanzarle una silla como aquella tarde.

No había nadie. Solo podía ver el pequeño bulto de sábanas retorciéndose, acompañado de exclamaciones opacadas.

-María- le habló el germánico. El bulto paró de moverse por un segundo antes de que la muchacha saltara sobre el sorprendido rubio.

Su rostro, a unos centímetros del europeo, era indescriptible. Los párpados estaban rojos por las lágrimas ,y además, en sus ojos había una aterradora combinación de miedo e ira que el mayor jamás hubiera esperado ver en aquellas finas facciones que, hace unas horas, se miraban inocentes. Las firmes y delicadas manos lo sujetaban del cuello, como preparándose para apretarlo con cualquier movimiento en falso.

-¡Aléjate!¡Déjame en paz de una vez!- le gritó la mexicana. Ludwing, sin comprender lo que ésta decía, intentó zafarse, pero la chica apretó el agarre contra su garganta.- No dejaré que nos encierres de nuevo, ¡Te mataré por todo lo que nos has hecho!- un pavor increíble se apoderó de el joven al escuchar estas palabras, a pesar de no entenderlas, podía adivinar cuál era su significado con solo ver la expresión de su agresora.

\- _Mary , ich bin Ludwing-_ le dijo el alemán, pero María no lo escuchó. Ya podía sentir como sus pulmones le reclamaban la falta de oxígeno, reduciéndose en el interior de sus costillas.

Entonces vió como la menor comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, sus gemidos eran de la más profunda tristeza, de aquellas que solo pueden ser forjadas por años de dolor. Ludwing conocía perfectamente ese llanto por experiencia propia, no era una pesadilla,, ni alucinaciones: eran _recuerdos_. Se miró a si mismo de niño, pataleando y arrojando cosas a cualquiera que intentaba ayudarlo sin parar de reclamar por sus padres ya fallecidos. No quería que esa chica sufriera lo mismo, no ella.

Con energía renovada, el más alto tomó los brazos de la americana y, con mucho forcejo, logró zafar su cuello. María sollozaba y se movía con desesperación tratando de soltarse, pero Ludwing era más fuerte y; una vez que la energía de la morena comenzó a reducirse, el germánico la hizo girar hacia él. La chica iba a protestar, pero antes de que saliera la primera palabra de su boca, sintió como unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeaban su cuerpo imposibilitándola de cualquier estrategia.

- _Ruhig, ich bin hier-_ le susurró en con dulzura al oido de la muchacha que, a pesar de no comprender, soltó aún más lagrimas- _Ich werde nach Mary sehen , ich verspreche._

Poco a poco la mexicana dejó de luchar y relajó su posición. Después de un rato ya agotada, se durmió.

 **¿Qué tal? Perdón por las muy posibles faltas de ortografía. En especial con el alemán, yo solo uso el google traductor XD**

 **En el próximo capítulo...Aparición de Arthur!...bueno, eso creo.**

 **Recivo reviews, follows, favs y críticas o tomatazos.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**


End file.
